percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Last Man Standing: List of Characters
Here is a list & some information of the characters in Last Man Standing: Main Characters Luke Vapor Luke Vapor a son of Helios is a demititan who travels around the world with his brother Allen Arce. They do their best to survive from the zombies and eventually end up with the rest of the main characters. Allen Arce Allen Arce a son of Helios is another demititan who travels around the world with his brother Luke Vapor to survive from the zombies and other horrible creatures. Layla Jobs Kelsey Fisher Kelsey Fisher is the daughter of Poseidon, who is, like all the rest of the main characters, running from the zombies. The thing is, unlike most of the other main characters, she is not with a friend. All of her friends are either dead or zombies. Now she just has to survive. Jean Owens Jean Owens is a daughter of Dionysus, who loves to party. Sure, the world is covered in Zombies that want to eat her, but Jean doesn't care. She just wants her Alcohol. Megan Snow A demigod daughter of Athena. She has silver colored hair and is very blunt when she wants to be. Her weapon is a pair of twin short swords that can turn into small charms that she carries on a pair of wrist bracelets. Because he hair matches the color of her swords, her fighting style revolves around confusing enemies by twirling around so fast that they can't see what is hair and what is a blade. She is one of the main characters from the Nolan Swift series. Nox Alysia Nox is the daughter of Nyx and the older sister of Elicia Alysia. Nox was about to get married when the zombies suddenly appeaed now she and her sister are tying their best to survive. Elicia Alysia Daughter of Demeter ,younger sister of Nox Alysia. Elicia is trying her best to survive together with her sister and fight zombies and maybe just may find love along the way. Rachel Hughes Rachel Hughes is the daughter of Hades-the only one that isn't cursed. She was a Hunter of Artemis, but since the gods are gone, she's your average not-insane-daughter-of-the-Underworld. Malcolm Parker Malcolm Parker is the son of Zeus, and like an older brother to Rachel-ones that argue a lot. He became more pessimistic after the apocalypse, since his girlfriend is missing (said to be a zombie or dead by Rachel, but he insists she's alive). Dean Summers Son of Ersa, Goddess of the Dew. Brilliant Sword fighter and deadly with close range weapons. His powers take a few minutes to manifest but once charge, stay clear. Zoo Survivors Counter Counter is a child of Prometheus. While not being especially strong or skilled in fighting, he is able to measure odds well enough to the point where he can almost see the future. Because of his ability, he is able to help keep his group of survivors safe by coming up with the best possible way to avoid zombies and by constantly measuring the odds of survival for the group. He first meets Megan Snow at the zoo, helping her not only free her friends, but his as well. Gisselle Castro Gisselle Castro is the sexy daughter of Apollo and Rihanna look alike. Vicious and snarky, this chick will happily stab anyone or anything that gets in her way, as long as her half brother Rekker is there to get her back... Gisselle Castro. Jared Rekker Jared Rekker (Better known as just Rekker) is a son of Apollo. He is a half sister to Gisselle, and the two have traveled with each other for over two years. Skilled with his flaming bow, Rekker will do anything to save his friends, and write a depressing poem if he has the time. Mikaela Queens Other Characters Leo Valdez Leo Valdez is a survivor of the zombie apocolypse, he is a son of Hephaestus with great potential and is a great menace to the zombies. Snooki The well known Jersey Shore hoe went from famous to undead the day Zombies infested the earth. Alex Oberon Alex Oberon was a son of Ouranos who was viciously eaten by Snooki. His only friend and ex-lover (shh don't tell Luke) Jean survived the Jersey Shore attack, leaving Alex's dead body behind. Relationships Nox & Allen Jean & Luke Category:Last Man Standing Category:ExtremeSSJ4